My Last Chance To Say Goodbye
by Silvertoekee
Summary: In Valinor a freak storm comes to the elven haven and it calls to Legolas’s soul. He meets someone there and finally has a chance to say goodbye.


Author: Silvertoekee

Beta: SK

Title: My Last Chance to Say Goodbye

Summary: In Valinor a freak storm comes to the elven haven and it calls to Legolas's soul. He meets someone there and finally has a chance to say goodbye.

A/N: This is sad or meant to be. Guess you could call this a What if fic and boy is it. Want to thank my beta for a wonderful job and you are the best.

Ominous grey clouds rolled across the sky and blocked out the sun. Lightening slashed a jagged line across the sky and loud thunder soon followed. The rain pelted down in sheets and soaked everything it touched. It was rare for a thunderstorm to even touch the Undying Lands and usually only calm showers came. The elves had been caught off guard and had quickly rushed home. One elf stood outside in the storm and tilted his head back. His long blond hair was plastered to his skull and his clothes molded to him like a second skin. He loved the feel of the rain and it reminded him that he was alive. Sprinting forward, he let out a happy laugh and raced towards the beach. The waves crashed wildly up ahead and he stopped at the shoreline. It was tempting to throw himself into the surf and see if he could survive. Alas his father would give him an ear lashing for that and he didn't want to risk it. 

The wind whipped up suddenly and he brushed back his heavy wet strands. A song floated through the storm and he cocked his head curiously. It sounded vaguely familiar to him and he wondered who else was out in the storm. Turning around, he began to follow the song and it soon led him towards his home. He looked up the great tree and began to follow the spiraling walk way. As soon as he arrived at the top the song faded away and he wondered who was in his home. Rarely did anyone visit and usually only his father or the twins. His sunny attitude had become so darkened with sorrow that many elves avoided him. Perhaps if he would stop moping around then things would change but he did not care. Stepping up to the door, he pushed it open and stepped inside. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and its warmth reminded him of how cold it was outside. A bed was against one wall, a few chairs in the center, and other odds and ends. It appeared that no one was here and maybe he had imagined it. Shrugging his shoulders he walked over to the dresser and grabbed a towel. He quickly stripped himself of his wet clothes and proceeded to dry off.

Warm arms encircled his waist and he stiffened in surprise. A gentle voice whispered teasingly in his ear, "I must say, _meldir nin, _your body has not changed at all."

He could only blink in wonder and trembled. "Estel?"

A please chuckle sounded from behind him and he was released. Turning around, he drank in the sight before him and blinked. The mortal before him looked younger then he did since the last time he had seen him. There were no grey in the darken strands of hair and the silver eyes glowed with youth.

"Yes it is I, Legolas, and I am sorry." 

Legolas took a step back and whispered, "How can this be? You died years ago."

"Tis true what you speak, _meldir nin_, and yet not at the same time. "A sad smile appeared on Estel's face and he watched the confusion flash in the blue eyes. How did he explain that although he had died, eternal rest was denied to him, until he settled something important.

Legolas shook his head and gripped the towel. He was delighted to see Estel again and yet apprehensive. Just how was it possible for the mortal to be here and for what reason?

"What do you mean, _mellon nin_?"

"Have you ever done anything in all your millennias of life that caused you regret, Legolas?" Estel asked quietly.

Legolas pondered the question and nodded slowly. Yes, there were many deeds that he regretted and wished he could do differently. And yet, if he hadn't done any of them then perhaps he would have regretted not doing them. Life was full of different paths and no living being knew which one was the right one. Only time and even faith would tell which choices were right.

"I have done many things to regret, Estel, but if I had the chance I would still do them over again." Legolas smiled and walked over to his friend. Grabbing Estel's hand, he held it tightly and gazed into surprised silver eyes. "If I did not take these risks then maybe I would never have met you and that would have been a true tragedy."

A few tears slipped down Estel's cheeks and he smiled. He closed his eyes when Legolas wiped the tears away and sighed softly. He could feel his time flowing away like sand and knew he needed to hurry. The Valor did not grant him much time but it was still all he could ask for. He opened his eyes and gazed earnestly into the elf's blue eyes.

"When I died do you know what my one biggest regret was?"

Legolas grimaced in pain and looked at their linked hands. It had been a bitter blow the day that his best friend died and he hadn't been there. Estel had been fighting in a war far from home and had been gravelly injured in battle. He had been sent home and into the care of Lord Elrond. Word had reached him in Mirkwood and he had raced to Imladris. He had prayed that Estel would survive and not die. Traveling had taken much time before he finally arrived. Racing up the steps to the entrance, he had run into the grand home and up the flight of stairs. Tearing down the hallway, he had stopped at the mortal's room and flung the door open. . There in the bed lay Estel and he appeared to be asleep, but the blankets did not rise. Legolas had dropped to his knees and grabbed his friend's cold hands. He barely remembered screaming Estel's name repeatedly before the twins had taken him away. Everything else passed in a horrible blur of memories and despair. The whole valley had been in mourning and a lament had been sung for Estel. After the mourning period, Legolas had left for Mirkwood and afterwards left Arda forever. It was too painful to remain on Arda and Valinor had brought him some relief. Now the object of his pain stood before him and he was asking a question. On one level he did truly want to know what his friend regretted but the other part was terrified to know. What if Estel said something that would hurt him more then his death did? He could not escape his pain a second time and would have to live with it forever. Whatever it was, he needed to know it and no matter what the cost.

"No, what was your biggest regret?"

Estel could see fear in the elf's eyes and squeezed his hands tighter. He knew that his death had hurt his family and especially this one elf. Legolas had been his best friend forever and more than that. He was the other half of his soul and without him he would be incomplete. And Estel knew that Legolas needed to hear these words and more to be at peace. For this the Valinor had sent him back and he would be forever in their debt. 

Pulling his courage around him, Estel stared deep into the elf's eyes and whispered, "Not getting a chance to say goodbye."

Anguish tore through Legolas and he gave a broken cry. Somehow he had known that this was why his friend had come here tonight and that this was what he had been waiting for. So many times he had cried to the Valor for one more chance to meet his friend once more. He just wanted one more day with Estel or even a chance to say goodbye. He began to sob uncontrollably and felt warm arms wrap around him. The embrace was so familiar, bringing back memories. Legolas could remember all the times that these arms had held him in great times of pain and love. Estel was the only one besides his father who made him feel warm and safe. He clutched at his friend's tunic and hugged him tighter.

The storm was slowly lessening and Estel knew his time was up. He had finally gotten a chance to settle things with Legolas and he was glad. Perhaps now his friend would move on and become the warm elf he once was. Regret filled his heart and he hugged his friend tighter. He did not want to leave him again but alas Mandos would be coming for him soon. 

Kissing the top of Legolas's head, Estel took a step back and looked into watery blue eyes. He felt his heart breaking and yet he had no regrets anymore.

"My time is up, _ mellon,_ but before I go I need to say one thing."

Legolas frantically shook his head and gripped Estel's tunic tighter. He did not want to be parted from his friend ever again now that he had returned to him. Logically he knew that Estel had to go but his heart did want to release him.

"_Saes_ do not leave me again, Estel _nín."_

The clouds parted and warm sunlight spilled through the window. A warm smile shown in Estel's eyes and he gently pulled the elf towards him. Estel took a few steps backwards and felt the warm sunlight surround them. He watched as Legolas's hair turn golden in the light and made his blue eyes sparkle. 

"No, _mellon,_ I will not leave you because I am right here." Estel carefully place a warm hand on Legolas's chest and smiled. "As long as I am in your heart then I will be with you always."

Legolas could feel Estel's warm hand and covered it with his own. A sense of peace washed over him and he knew that his friend was right. Even if they were parted by death, Estel would always be with him as long as he held him in his heart. He watched as the mortal began to fade in the sunlight and smiled.

"Yes, _meldir,_ you will be there always."

Estel could feel Legolas's heartbeat and knew in that moment his friend would be alright. Mandos's call was becoming stronger but he still needed to do one thing. He used his other hand and threaded it into the golden hair. The blue eyes looked up at him trustingly and with a soft sigh, Estel kissed him gently. 

Legolas sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He felt a tingle on his lips and knew that Estel was gone. Opening his blue eyes, he looked down at his hand seeing a ring glinting in the light. Recognizing the Ring of Barahir, his mouth curved into a gentle smile. Putting it on his ring finger, he walked to the window and looked outside. The sun glowed brightly overhead and it was a beautiful new day. 

Resting one hand on the windowsill and the other over his heart, Legolas spoke softly, "Namaarie."

~

The End

meldir or mellon - friend

Namaarie - farewell

Saes - Please

Arda - Middle Earth


End file.
